


"Let me slither down between your legs..."

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lamiae, Monsters, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: The Lady of the Dark, the Lamia of Storm’s Hollow, Queen of the realm, receives word that her old Captain of the Guard returned via her summons. She is talented with charm magic, and he is the only one to ever resist her. This drives her attraction for her, and she is desperate to have him back in her care. However, she hatches a plan to keep him forever...
Kudos: 1





	"Let me slither down between your legs..."

[F4M] [Script Offer] Let me slither down between your legs... [Repost] [Fantasy] [Lamia] [Monstergirl] [Gothic] [Reunion] [Feelings] [Exhibitionism] [Rape] via [Charm magic] [Coiling around you] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Facefuck] [Switching] to [Fdom] [Cum in my mouth] [Cum swallowing] [Worship me]

\---

Summary: The Lady of the Dark, the Lamia of Storm’s Hollow, Queen of the realm, receives word that her old Captain of the Guard returned via her summons. She is talented with charm magic, and he is the only one to ever resist her. This drives her attraction for her, and she is desperate to have him back in her care. However, she hatches a plan to keep him forever...

All characters in this script are 18+.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: A crack of lightning echoes, along with the rumbles of thunder, and heavy rain]

Captain, you...you’ve returned! Come to see the Lamia of Storm’s Hollow after eons?

Come, Come, I'm so glad you answered my summons. I’ve had a feast prepared just for you. When I discovered the Captain of my Stormguard would return, I had my elven servants create the mightiest of meals. One that gives strength.

How did I acquire the new servants? Oh, I have my ways. Elves may be potent magic users, but they are no match for the storm in my eyes.

You know I’m quite...charming.

Magic? Oh, you would think that of me? I wouldn’t do such a thing. (Giggle)

Come, come, sit. 

[The rain calms as the doors shut]

These large, drab halls have been so boring ever since you left. You aided me in slaying that awful vampire queen...these halls were once hers--the high, sharp arches, the gorgeous tables and throngs of stone statues of lovely creatures, and of course...her servants are mine.

But I treat them kindly, I promise you that. Unlike with her, they need not worry for their blood.

I have far more dignified things that interest me—I have no need for liquid life.

Oh, Captain. You know how alluring I am to them—something that you, my Captain, have always been oh-so-resistant. It’s why I was so enamored by you.

Each of them wishes to be with me, yet I deny them. It is beautiful to see in their eyes--the need, the dream of me--but I do not satiate their hunger. They go hungry--for me.

It sustains me.

But you...you are special. The very fact that you resist my charms, and yet have returned--it speaks wonders. I must profess, darling, that my heart flutters with every step of you, with every word...

I have never felt this for any mortal, but you make me feel as if I am beyond the storms above, in the clarity of cerulean skies.

I wish for you to stay, but--come, let us eat.

Have a seat, captain. Our feast is prepared.

[Sfx: Plates, utensils clattering during a meal]

(Devious voice) How does it taste?

(Giggle) Good, I am glad. It was specially prepared for you.

What is the special ingredient? My, Captain, you should know. It is that which I feel for you.

I fear I am somewhat shy, with all my elven servants surrounding us, waiting on our very words--but it is as I feel. Love. Love is in this sweet beef tartare that I have made, and it is love that I feel for thee.

The meal said to give one great strength, and what better for the Captain who helped me take Storm’s Hollow?

You...don’t know how you feel?

I may be half serpent, but my feelings are as flourishing as any human’s. You don’t feel the same?

(Whispering) Do you see them, Captain? They watch as I profess...it feels so...intense. As if my heart burns more for you...does that not resonate with you?

I see...

My, you’ve finished your meal. So quick, Captain?

(Shocked) You...must leave? A mistake?

But Captain, you, you just arrived!

You can’t go. Please, you mustn’t!

(Wondering) Why should you stay?

I promise, Captain, this was no ploy. I just...I always wished I could feel you, feel more than just your rough, strong touch on an arm or tail...

Please, please don’t go. Haven’t you...haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like with me?

(Clothing sounds) I can tell you wish to...don’t deny me, the Lady of the Dark--the Queen of this stormed hill. Surely you could stay a moment while we wait out the rain?

Lamias usually take whom they want? Captain, I may be have the lower body of a serpent, but I am no snake...

Captain, I am not so vile. I wish for you--for you to choose me...will you not reconsider?

I promise, I would never. I only wish that you take me. 

(Whispering) I wish for you to take my mouth, Captain. I want you to own my mouth, the Lady of the Dark, the Lamia of Storm’s Hollow, the Queen of this Realm...

I beg you. Please take my mouth, I want you to take me, grab my hair, and use me...

Yes, (Kiss) yes, Captain. Please. Please! (Kiss) I’ll do anything for you. I’ll let you use me however you want...you, the only one who can resist me...

Let me take your cock in front of everyone. I want them all to know my love for you.

Let me slither down between your legs...

[She lightly sucks his cock at first, slowly growing more emphatic and enthusiastic as time passes. Her sucks sound desperate and needy]

Oh, Captain. I love you. I love your cock. Take my mouth. Use it. Use it as you need, use the mouth of the most powerful creature in the land...

Yes, yes!

[He grabs her head, and the wet sounds of facefucking is all that follow. She splutters words between thrusts]

Use me! Use my mouth, Captain. Use me in front of all these servants. Let them know they are beneath us. Beneath you. Show them I’m beneath you...

Yes, please use me...

[The sounds slow down, until she finally takes her mouth off, and his hands release her]

Captain? What’s wrong?

You are feeling light-headed?

(Deep, sultry giggle) Is my love...overwhelming?

Or perhaps, something you ate?

I did put my love into it, Captain.

A loving spell that is only taken willingly, and you ate up every bit. But my spell only works on the willing, and this just shows you wish for me to give everything to you...

Oh my...you seem so allured. Look into my eyes, my Dark, wondrous eyes...

You were resistant for so long...

But now...

You are mine.

Let me wrap my serpent tail around you, hold you lovingly, tightly...

Tell me what you want.

What you need.

(Giggle) That’s it, Captain. Profess to these people. Profess that you love me, and only me...now, and forever.

And you’re still so hard...

Do you want me to finish you?

Then do what your Lady wishes. Beg for it.

Beg for my sweet, loving lamia mouth.

Beg for my forked tongue to slither around your cock, to use my wet, warm mouth to make you cum.

Because once you cum in my mouth, you are mine forever.

Is that what you want?

Say it.

(Devious giggle) That’s it, captain. Feel my tail around you, embracing you. Feel my loving coils as I take your cock for my own. For my dessert...your sweet cum that is all mine.

Let me take what’s mine.

[She begins to suck on his cock, but this time, it’s sultry, possessive, and dominating]

Beg for me to finish you. I can edge you as long as I please...I know how to make my dessert last as long as I like...

Beg.

Beg to cum in my mouth.

Good Captain. Good. Your cum is mine. Mine alone.

[She takes his cock deep in her throat, laughing as she does it. She speeds up slowly. Improv lines as you wish as this goes on, such as "fill my mouth," "give me your load," or "I want it all," or various other sayings as she gets him close to orgasm]

[The sound of stroking sounds out as she keeps her mouth just on his tip as he cums into her mouth. She moans aggressively, and swallows it]

(Satisfied, sultry giggle) Oh, Captain...you are delicious.

How are you feeling? Better? Lovely...

Everyone around us, witnessing me take every drop of your cum...it satiates me. Sustains me.

Do you still want to leave me, Captain?

(Devious laugh) I didn’t think so.

Please, Captain. Be in my guard once more, guard me for life...

Bow, Captain. I want to see you pledge your sword.

(Sultry laugh) Good Captain.

Stay with me.

Love me.

[A crash of thunder echoes from beyond the Gothic halls]

Worship me.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
